


A Bit Tied Up

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Breeding, Dirty talk(?), Ecto-Vagina, Eggs, NSFW, Other, Oviposition, Rough fucking, Squirting, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tentacles, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: After reaching the surface, Sans and Papyrus build their new home inside a "haunted" forest. While Papyrus goes exploring, he discovers the true terrors of this place. Terrors that he will enjoy for the rest of his life.





	A Bit Tied Up

Papyrus  inhaled deeply at the crisp forrest air then took a slow drag of his cigarette, blowing it it toward the sky and watching the grey swirled into the clouds. Closing his eyes, he felt the long awaited rays of sunshine warm his face, as the snowy residue of winter faded away, and replaced with cascading dew dripping from the emerald leaves. Trees, taller than anything he’d seen in his entire life surround him like guardians, with trunks harder than a statue and branches connecting and far and wide like veins. The only thing that unsettled him, was the unnerving quiet. No trace of birds, wildlife, or even bugs to mingle and maintain the forrest’s beauty, much like Snowdin’s forrest. Yet it breathed with life, like the forest itself was alive, perfectly preserved and untouched as the inside of a snowglobe. **  
**

Once they got to the surface, the humans had warned the skeleton brothers to stay away from the forest. They told them ghost tales of people wandering in and never coming back, and the ones that do, were never the same again. Sans, being the realist that he was, scoffed in their face, and resolved to build their home there, despite the stories. Papyrus had no complaints. He was more than happy to build a home, away from civilization for a while, and enjoy himself in the basking sunlight without needing social interaction. Call him an introvert.

Finishing his smoke, Papyrus crushed the cigarette underneath his feet and stuffed his hands in his pocket, ready to return home. He glanced at the setting sun and wondered if he was out too long. If he was, he’d definitely get an earful from his brother. On the bright side, he learned how to tuned out his childish tangents a long time ago.

A branch snapped behind him, and Papyrus whipped around, suddenly alert, as magic pumped through his bones. He listened carefully as the air stilled. Holding his breath, Papyrus pressed his thumb and his middle finger together, but before he could teleport away with a snap, a swift green vine wrapped around his wrist and pulled him up in the air. The vine glowed a dark purple, suppressing all of his attack magic. More vines surround him, tightening around his other wrist and ankles, suspending him in a star shaped position.

“What the…? SANS!”  His cries didn’t even echo, but stayed confined in the forest, like he was.

The vines came deep within the darkness behind the trees, though he couldn’t see what they were attached to. More approached him, poking and prodding at his body curiously. One slithered under his shirt and glided over his ribs. Papyrus shivered at the warm touch,  the vine, smooth with sticky mucus, tingled his bones. He groans as they run over torso, rubbing every sensitive nook and cranny there was. His breath hitched and his vision blurred as his body relaxed. Papyrus has jacked off to enough hentai to know where this was going, so he did what he did best. Gave up. He stopped struggling and surrendered himself to the perverted tentacles, and even willed himself to form a perfectly shaped cock. No pussy. No cock. Nah, pussy was better. Sweet juices slick in between his thighs as his clit buzzed with excitement. The tentacles undid his belt and helped him slide his pants off, revealing the delicious clam waiting for them. It glowed a dark, blood orange, with a single golden ring piercing pinched at his clit, soaked in glistening sex.

The tentacles happily explored their new plaything. One tentacle split open into two heads and sucked on his pierced nub, the vibrations sent shocks throughout his core. Papyrus gasped at the stimulation and bit his tongue to hold back his whines. The pleasure built up as the vibrations continued and rocked him through his first orgasm. His spine arched back and he released a howling moan as he squirted everywhere. His cum poured like a waterfall him the height. Papyrus released his clenched thigh muscles and went limp with a heavy breath. Keeping his eyes closed, he sighed as the vibes slowed, and finally stopped.

The tentacles allowed Papyrus a minute to himself in mercy. As he rested, something rustled in the darkness, and swiftly appeared before him in a blink of an eye. Papyrus gasped, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened in both arousal and fear. Before him, a clear tentacle presented itself with the head shaped like an elephant trunk, but instead of nostrils, a deep, veiny opening. Papyrus gulped as it prodded his entrance, shaking from the weight of it. It lubed itself up with his  juices and pressed against his hole, and slowly pushed itself inside. He yelped at the size, thrashing and crying from the slow burning pain.

“N-No, stop! Please!” Papyrus begged as tears swelled in his eye socket.

He tried to force himself to bear through it, but his legs shook and the burning only grew more and more intense. The clear tentacle ignored his cries and continued along, at a faster pace, until the head fully reached Papyrus’s cervix. He groans loudly and the the tentacle thrusted deep inside him, alternating between slow and fast periodically. Soon enough, the pain slowly faded into a sparking pleasure, with his clit throbbing as it pounded his deepest parts. Papyrus threw his head back and squealed as it overtook his body, like he was electrocuted with zaps of ecstasy.

“Oh fuck! Yes, fuck me! Make me your bitch! Oh I wanna cum, please let me cum!”

A tight knot tied itself in his core and as the tentacle rocked his body, the tightness unraveled and he screamed, his toes curling as he ascended into another plane. But it didn’t end there. The clear tentacle pressed against his cervix hard, and forced an object inside. Papyrus wailed as he felt his womb forming, and the baseball sized object settling in him. His eyes widened and he looked down in panic. An army of green eggs relentless filtered into him, granting him no rest or even time to process. His pussy trembled with every rush and kept him orgasming til he was filled to the brim. As he took the last few eggs, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

Papyrus stirred awake hours later. He cracked one eye open to the moonless night sky, and found himself shrouded in quiet darkness. His bones crawled as he groggily sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. Looking around, he noticed that he was still in the forest, but as he looked down, magic drained from his face as his soul skipped a beat. Pregnant. He was nine months pregnant. After pinching himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, he stroked his orange, translucent ecto-belly, sighing as he watched the eggs bounce around inside. He’s never felt so full… so fulfilled in his entire life. Euphoria washed over him as he protectively cradled his stomach, pussy twitching in excitement for the birth. But for now, he carried himself home. When he arrived, a single light was lit at the window, and as soon as he slipped past the trees, Sans rushed outside, eyelights burning in fury.

“PAPYRUS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU LEFT ME WORKING ALONE FOR…” his brother’s mouth gaped in shock and his eyelights darted between Papyrus’s ecto stomach and his face.

Papyrus only smiled brightly, “Sorry I was gone so long, bro. But… I think we’re gonna like it here.”


End file.
